1. Field of the Invention
The invention combines two common household items frequently used in conjunction with each other, as a single autonomous unit. Specifically, the invention combines scissors with a tape dispenser in a way that makes both easily usable as a single device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Almost all household scissors and tape dispensers are designed to perform one single respective function. Currently, scissors cut objects and tape dispensers dispense tape, each with its single unique purpose. Very often, when one uses a pair of scissors, one is in need of a tape dispenser, and vice versa. This is especially evident with the tasks of wrapping gifts, which requires the use of scissors and tape.
One apparent problem is that because each item, namely scissors and a tape dispenser, are separate items, and are frequently used in a variety of instances, when it is time to use the items collectively, they cannot be found in the same location. Quite the contrary occurs, that is, it seems that one can never find the scissors when the tape is found, and vice-versa, the tape cannot be found when the scissors are found.
Another problem that exists is that when using tape and scissors in conjunction with each other, the user cannot simultaneously manipulate both at the same time. The user must put down the pair of scissors each time he or she wants to use the tape dispenser, and vice-versa. This process of switching back and forth is inefficient; especially when wrapping multiple gifts, or any project that requires laborious cutting and taping.
Conventionally, scissors and tape dispensers are stored differently. For example, household scissors and tape are frequently stored out of sight. Scissors are commonly stored in a drawer of a desk, in a cupboard or the like, because they do not “stand alone” and contribute to disorganized clutter when they are placed otherwise. Traditional scissors lie on their side, slide around, and, consequently, are often tossed in a drawer when they are not being used. However, in an office environment, tape may be stored in a receptacle on a desk in plain view. This compounds the issue of scissors and tape not being located in the same place.
Another disadvantage is that most household tape dispensers are designed as disposable products. When one gets to the end of the tape roll, the dispenser is now a useless item and discarded, thereby creating waste.